Attack of the Sugar-crazed Fasttalker- Part 2
by Cdragon
Summary: Will he ever be stopped? What will he do with that paint? *You have to read the first one to understand this*


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these X-men Evo people.   
  
  
  
Suddenly Lance, Todd, and Fred ran up.  
"WHERE IS HE?!!!" Lance yelled.-  
"My car..." Scott sobbed.  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" Evan said as he and Kitty stepped out the front door. They were suddenly drenched in white paint.  
"AHHH!!!" Kitty screamed, "WHOEVER DID THAT IS SO, LIKE, DEAD!!!! WAS IT YOU KURT?!!!"   
Kitty and Evan turned and looked up. Pietro was clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically.  
"HahahahaWhoa!hahahaha!" He laughed, nearly falling off the roof.  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD PIETRO!!" Evan yelled, shooting a spike at the hyper boy.  
"You'll have to catch him first," Todd said.  
"Ohyeah,CATCHME!CATCHME!CATCHME!" Pietro yelled as he disappeared back onto the roof. As he did, the paint can rolled off the roof, dumping the remainder of the paint on Kitty.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kitty screamed again. They followed Pietro in pursuit.  
"How do you get on the roof?" Todd asked, the only person in the group not yet blinded by rage. He got no response.   
"Big help," he said. He started climbing up the side of the building.  
  
"Yo, hyper boy," he called once he reached the roof. He spied Pietro sitting a distance away. Todd hopped closer and saw, to his horror, Pietro had gotten his hands on more Pixy Stix.  
"NO!" Todd yelled. He dove at Pietro and tried to grab the Pixy Stix, but it was too late. Pietro had already downed all fifty of them.  
"Heylook!I'mTaz!" Pietro shouted. He started spinning, laughing insanely. The wind he created gathered strength and started to blow Todd of the side of the building. Todd managed to keep from falling as he watched Pietro spin off the opposite side of the roof.  
"WEEE!" Pietro yelled as he fell. As soon as he landed, he got up and started running.  
"NEAT!Apool!" he shouted spotting it in the back yard, "CANNONBALL!" He jumped in with a large splash. Pietro jumped out of the pool, soaking wet. He shook and was dry in half a second. He ran into the mansion.  
"Yo!" Todd yelled, jumping down from the roof, "He got more Pixy Stix." He's inside"  
"Oh no!" the rest of the group yelled as they all ran inside.  
When they were inside, there was no sign of Pietro. They heard a muffled cry coming from the closet. Kitty walked up to it and found Kurt inside, very dizzy. He walked out of the closet and almost immediately passed out.  
"Oh well," Lance said, "NOW LET"S GET THAT HYPER LITTLE TWERP!"  
They heard Jean scream upstairs. They ran up and cautiously opened the door to her bedroom. She was tied to a chair with a ripped apart red blouse. There was makeup all over her face and her eyes were wide open.  
"Jean!" Scott said. She didn't respond.  
"No!" he sobbed, "First my car, now Jean..."  
"Nutcase," Lance said.   
"He went this way," Todd said. He pointed to the trail of broken things leading down the hall toward Rogue and Kitty's room.  
"Not my room!" Kitty cried.  
Meanwhile, Rogue sat on her bed reading a magazine. Pietro came through the door.   
"Hiya!" he shouted. He ran to Kitty's bed and started jumping up and down on it. He jumped off and walked toward Rogue as the other's opened the door. When Pietro was next to Rogue's bed, she casually reached over and touched Pietro's arm. He was out cold.  
"Why'd you stop him AFTER he ruined my stuff?!" Kitty cried.  
"Cause, Ah don't care about your stuff. Ah just didn't want him messin' with mine." Rogue replied.   
They all stood there in disbelief.  
Lance grabbed Pietro by the shirt and started dragged him home. A few hours later he woke up.  
"Whoa, my head..." he said, "What happened?"  
"You mean you don't know?" Lance replied, "You only wreaked havoc on half the town."  
"Hey what are you doing?" Pietro said, noticing Lance was writing something down.  
"Writing up a bill," he said, "You owe $90 for my stereo, $40 for the cable box, $35 for all the stuff you demolished in Fred's room, $1200 for the repair on Scott's car, and about $100 for the other stuff you did to the X-men. That's the last time you get sugar..."  
"That's a total of..." Pietro said, ready to pass out again.  
"$1465." Lance replied. "Looks like somebody's getting' a job."  
  
*Two days later.........*  
  
"Welcome to the Grease Shack," Pietro said to the customer standing in front of him. He suddenly heard the manager's 'Ahem.'  
"Sorry. Welcome to McDonald's."  



End file.
